


A Gift Not Meant to Be Used

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2016 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past DubCon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: The last thing Jason remembered was Percy telling him about a cool artifact he'd been gifted on his last quest, and that he needed help figuring out what it was used for. He was certainly not expecting to wake up in Percy's bed- debauched, sore, and leaking what looked suspiciously like come.
Imprompu sequel to last year's A Sacrifice Not Meant to Be Made
for talysalankil





	

Jason turned the thing over in his hands. It appeared to be just a flute. The only thing that really stood out about it was that it was made of solid gold.

“I don’t know, Percy. It could be magic, but I’m not seeing any sort of engraving or detail that might hint as to its purpose. Or godly creator. It could just be a gold flute.”

“I keep thinking that I should just go ahead and play it just to see what happens, but every time I’m about to, I see Annabeth’s exasperated face and think, ‘Hmmm, maybe this is an awful idea.’”

Jason laughed and passed the flute back to its owner. 

“Or it could be a great idea. I mean, if anything unfun does happen, the Apollo cabin is just a small jog away. But I doubt a goddess that you helped out with a problem that huge would give you a cursed object.”

“So… you think I should go for it?”

Jason shrugged, leaning back on his palms where he was sat on Percy’s bed.

“Do you even know how? Because I’m pretty sure the worst thing that’s gonna happen is you’ll kill my eardrums.” 

Percy laughed, then fell silent chewing his lip. A tension built in the silence, as it always did when they fell quiet these days. Ever since Nemesis… Well, Jason had stuck to his guns about staying friends no matter what, but it was hard. It was hard to have Jason in his cabin, looking so comfortable and at ease on Percy’s duvet, yet completely unattainable.

He forced a smile and laughed again, which seemed to break the horrible moment as Jason smiled back warmly.

“I’ll try not to. But if it really is magic, these things tend to not take any actual skill to interact with.”

Jason seemed to agree, pushing out his bottom lip and nodding thoughtfully.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling noisily, Percy braced himself for a fight if anything went sideways.

Then he put his lips on the mouthpiece, awkwardly settled his fingers on the buttons, and blew.

A clear tune sounded, his fingers seeming to know exactly what to do. Magic, then. Percy played for a while, glancing up at Jason with his brows raised, but Jason looked too taken with the tune to respond. Percy kept playing for a while longer, and then stopped, his body knowing on its own when the piece ended. He lowered the flute, looking to Jason for any response and getting only a blank stare.

“What? Do I have green hair now? Have I turned into a minotaur?” He examined his hand. Still normal. 

Jason didn’t respond.

“Jason?”

Stepping closer, Percy waved his hand in front of Jason’s face. Jason only leaned forward to sit up straight, eyes still steady on Percy’s face.

“Jason, say something, buddy. You’re worrying me.”

“Something,” Jason said softly.

“Say, ‘Percy Jackson is better than me in every way.’”

“Percy Jackson is better than me in every way.”

“Say, ‘I think about sucking Percy’s dick when I masturbate.’”

“I think about sucking Percy’s dick when I masturbate.”

Percy pulled back, scalded by the words, all trace of a smile slipping.

“Jason, that’s not funny.”

Jason didn’t agree or disagree. Percy set the flute down on the bed, and stepped away. 

“Stand up.”

Jason did.

“Come here.”

Jason stepped to him, just out of range of being too close.

“Kiss me.”

And before Percy could even register that Jason had moved closer or call to cancel his command, sweet, soft lips grazed his, pressing in after a moment to tug on Percy’s bottom lip. Percy pulled away, face hot and thoughts boiling.

There was no way Jason had any input into what he was doing. There was no way the guy who had spent the last three months insisting that they stay friends, and never talk about what happened in the cave, would suddenly abandon all boundaries and  _ kiss  _ him.

“Jason, buddy, I’m gonna need you to snap out of it.”

Jason didn’t react.

“Jason I order you to act on your own.”

Jason didn’t react. His blue eyes burned with something akin to devotion as he continued to gaze steadily at Percy.

“Jason, please, you’re scaring me.”

And Jason, still, did not act.

Covering his face with a shaky hand, Percy held back a sniffle, his lips still burning from the kiss and his nose turning wet from the hurt.

“Jason… why don’t you lie down. I need to go get some fresh air.”

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Percy returned a half hour later to find Jason still in his bed, calmly blinking up at the ceiling. 

He settled on the edge of the bed, and Jason’s gaze snapped to him, patiently awaiting further instructions.

Hating himself, but desperate to do it, Percy reached a hand out and gently let his fingers trail over pink, slightly chapped lips, stroking at the scar he found there.

He’d walked through the forest trying to convince himself to go to the Big House and ask Chiron for help. It was the right thing to do. To ask for help. To fix Jason.

Instead he was here. He turned and threw his legs up on the bed, coming to lie beside Jason, those clear blue eyes still watching him.

He wondered if Jason would remember what happened.

Creeping up slowly until his face was only just hovering over his friend’s, Percy spoke in a hoarse whisper.

“Kiss me.”

And Jason did.

He pushed his fingers through the hair at the back of Percy’s head, and gripping lightly, pulled him into a kiss even softer and more fragile than the one before. Percy moaned into it, letting Jason control the pace, slowly settling a hand onto Jason’s firm chest.

Today, he was going to finish what Nemesis had started. And then maybe he’d finally be free of the hurt and ache.

He pressed harder into the kiss, moaning louder, and Jason matched his intensity, fingers tangling into and tugging lightly at Percy’s hair. As Percy crawled onto Jason, his friend’s arm came up and settled easily around his waist.

Friend?

No, he wasn’t a friend. Jason would never call him a friend again after this.

He didn’t realize he was crying, whimpering into Jason’s mouth until Jason’s thumb gently brushed under his eye, smearing the tears there.

He pulled away, terrified. 

He could still stop.

Jason would understand and forgive him this lapse in judgement, this moment of weakness.

He could still salvage the shards of their friendship.

Jason continued to watch him steadily, his hands stroking softly against Percy’s face and back.

“Tell me how you feel about me, Jason.”

Jason smiled. A soft, dazed sort of thing.

“You’re my best friend, Percy. I would do anything for you.”

“What if I hurt you? What if I hurt you really, really bad for selfish reasons?”

“I trust you, Percy.”

_ You shouldn’t. _

“Take off your clothes for me.”

Jason smiled wider and sat up, tugging off his shirt in one smooth motion. Percy climbed off of him as Jason reached to work on his zipper. He undressed himself as he watched Jason unashamedly pull off his clothes, kicking off his shoes and socks. Then Jason sat, naked and comfortable, smiling dazedly and watching with mild interest as Percy pulled off his boxers. Percy blushed under the gaze, knowing that if Jason had control at the moment, he wouldn’t be quite so comfortable with their nakedness.

Percy stepped to his bedside table, fishing for the bottle of lube he kept in there.

“Did you ever think about it, Jason? After Nemesis, did you ever think about doing things with me?”

“I had a few dreams. And sometimes, I would get curious while jerking off. But I didn’t stay with those fantasies.”

Jason was talking funny. Like he was talking to someone in a position of some authority. That was what stood out as even stranger than the rest of the situation. Percy had settled at Jason’s feet, hesitating when Jason made no motion to either open or close his slightly parted knees.

“Did you even end up having sex with Piper?”

“No, she tried a few times, but it was weird for me, after the cave. I made my excuses.”

Percy’s shoulders slumped in bliss. He would be Jason’s first for everything. Then he tensed again. He would  _ take  _ Jason’s first everything. Nemesis’s demands had already apparently disrupted Jason’s love life, and now, who knew what damage Percy was doing to the rest of his friend.

“Do you think I’m attractive, Jason?” he asked, desperate to know.

“You’re the most good-looking guy I’ve ever seen.”

“But I don’t get you aroused? Because I’m a guy?”

Jason looked down at himself and commented mildly, spreading his knees a bit.

“I’m getting hard.”

Percy almost choked when he saw it was true.

Jason kept staring down at himself blankly, and Percy took the chance of not being under that bright gaze to move Jason’s knee out to the side. Jason shifted it obediently, spreading his other leg out too.

“When you sometimes thought about it- did you think about us actually fucking?” Percy asked as he made his way forward on his knees.

Jason looked up, eyes on Percy’s hands as he uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted some out onto his fingers, working to distribute it around.

“Sometimes.”

“Did you top?”

“Sometimes.”

“Were you curious about bottoming?”

Jason made eye contact.

“A little. But it made me nervous and I thought about Piper instead when it came up.”

Percy reached down to push his fingers against Jason’s hole, feeling that soft skin, the delicate puckered wrinkles in it, feeling it clench immediately, though Jason made no move to stop him. Percy massaged around in small circles, all but holding his breath at the intimacy he was being allowed.

“Are you nervous right now?”

Jason looked confused, watching Percy’s forearm, and leaning back onto his elbows.

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll be gentle.”

Jason looked up, surprised for a fleeting moment, and then smiling.

“I know. I trust you.”

Percy tried to push a finger in, but the muscle of the rim was too tight.

“Can you relax and let me in?”

Jason nodded and suddenly there was almost no resistance, only the natural tension of the muscle gripping his finger as it slid in. Jason looked blank again.

“How does that feel?”

“Cold, but exciting. I like it more than last time.”

Percy kept up pressure until he couldn’t push in anymore, marveling at the contrast of how silky Jason was inside, past the muscular tight rim. Just as he thought that, Jason tightened all along his finger, but it passed and when he looked up from where his digit disappeared inside that tightly furled hole, Jason’s face was just on the slightly curious side of passive, still watching Percy’s arm like he was expecting it to do something strange.

Percy bent his finger, feeling around and trying to stroke inside Jason. 

Jason’s right hip jerked for a second with a small gasp, but then he returned to keeping still. Percy kept up the attention until Jason started to wriggle on the sheets, his hips alternating between jerking away from the sensation nervously and pushing down onto the finger for more.

A small moan tumbled of Jason’s lips and Percy glanced up to find Jason watching his face again, eyebrows drawn like he was confused. 

“How does it feel?”

“Good. Strange. I want more.”

Percy pulled his finger out to press it to a second one, noticing as his eyes passed that Jason’s cock was flushed and large. He set aside the lube he was holding and reached to give Jason a firm squeeze as he carefully pushed in two fingers.

Jason moaned and his head tipped back, finally freeing Percy from feeling like he was being assessed and judged for the time being.

He repeated his previous motions inside Jason with both fingers, watching fascinated as Jason’s hips went back to writhing and jerking in that sweet, uncoordinated manner. He let his tight grip on Jason’s cock slacken, instead stroking him lightly, watching as the foreskin bunched up and stretched out on every stroke.

“Still feel good?” Percy asked, confident enough from hearing Jason’s moans, but unsure without being able to see his face.

Jason rolled his head around to look at him again, eyelids half mast and beautiful blue irises taken over by large pupils.

“I love it. I feel incredible, being able to relax and let you do all the work.”

Percy laughed, really amused by the blunt honesty.

“Maybe I should order you to do some work too.”

“Whatever you want, Percy.”

Percy’s eyes snapped up again, taking in Jason’s flushed cheeks, those dark eyes suddenly seeming to be full of mischief.

Percy pulled his hands away and reached for the lube, passing it to Jason.

“I want you to finger yourself for me. Get yourself nice and ready to get fucked.”

Jason groaned and pulled his elbows out from under himself, falling onto his back, taking the lube and getting it all over his fingers. Then, without any hesitation or guidance, he pushed two slick fingers inside himself, thrusting them in and out much more quickly than Percy had, and spreading his legs as he moaned.

Percy felt himself get even harder at the sight.

“You’ve done this before?”

“No.”

“Doesn’t it hurt, going so fast and rough?”

“Yeah, some.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Jason’s hand slowed down.

“I’m so tight, Percy. I don’t think I’ll be able to fit you,” Jason moaned softly as he gently stroked inside himself.

“Add a third finger.”

Jason looked up.

“You said not to hurt myself.”

Percy swallowed, looking at those trusting, half lidded eyes.

“You can hurt yourself a little,” he said, his chest clenching in guilt.

Jason obeyed, pushing a third finger in immediately, but still going slowly. 

Percy ached, watching those fingers disappear inside Jason, slowly and steadily, pumping, working that tight rim more loose with every thrust. A streak of desire forced his lips.

“Go faster.”

“It’ll hurt.”

“Do it.”

Jason obeyed, his feet kicking out into the air as he cried out, but not slowing, instead forcing his fingers in faster and faster until Percy was overcome with concern and reached out to stop that frantic hand.

“Stop. How are you feeling?”

Jason groaned.

“Sore. Good. I want to come.”

“Give me the lube.”

Jason passed it to him and Percy frantically went about getting himself thoroughly lubed as he edged closer to Jason.

“Pull your fingers out.”

Jason did so and lifted his head again, eyeing Percy’s cock.

“That seems too big.”

“You’ll take it.”

Jason moaned, relaxing back into the sheets. Percy hooked a hand under each of his knees, pressing them in towards Jason’s chest until he was folded in half. He paused to watch Jason’s beautiful eyes, blown out with pleasure and yet calm and steady as they gazed back at Percy.

Percy pushed forward, but his cockhead slipped to the side as it met Jason’s skin.

“Jason, I need you to guide me.”

Jason flashed a brief smile through his panting and reached down to get a hand around Percy as Percy tried again.

Jason was so hot. Even just pushing against the very rim had him shuddering, but as he pushed closer and tighter and finally managed to push in, his mind wiped out. He closed his eyes and shuddered for several moments, unable to feel anything but the tight, spasming muscle around him.

When he regained awareness, he was rutting shallowly, Jason still watching him, but now with his brows furrowed, biting his lip.

“Does it hurt?”

Jason nodded.

“Sorry.”

Jason nodded again, but Percy was already pushing forward and Jason cried out, his hands reaching out to hold Percy’s neck. Percy shivered when he couldn’t push any further. 

He made a few deep, slow thrusts, trying to stay in control and watching Jason wince and whimper softly. 

“Does it feel good at all?”

“It feels good knowing you want this.”

Percy stopped. Then he pulled out, letting go of Jason’s legs and sitting back, breathing heavily, his cock twitching.

Jason sat up, eyes not meeting Percy’s.

“How about- how about I lie back and you lower yourself onto me. Maybe it’ll be more comfortable.”

Jason nodded and started to climb onto Percy without further prompting.

Percy watched as Jason looked under himself to align Percy’s large cock to his hole and realized there was a hint of blood on his cock. Guilt-laced nausea rolled through his stomach.

Maybe it was better this way. Maybe Jason wouldn’t try to forgive him if he knew Percy had consciously let Jason get hurt.

Jason sank onto Percy slowly, wincing, hands splayed out across Percy’s stomach, and Percy sucked in a breath through his teeth, trying not to lose himself to orgasm.

“Go ahead,” he nudged when Jason sat there without moving for too long, the clenching of his hole getting to be too much for Percy.

Jason pulled off a little, legs shaking, and sank back down. Then he did it again. He set up a slow pace, Percy’s hips bucking up into him helplessly, faster than Jason was moving. Face twisting in concentration, Jason tried to match it, alternating between moaning loudly and biting his lip.

“Jason? How are you feeling?” Percy managed to gasp out, unable to stop worrying.

“Sore. It stings. But it’s hot. Want to come so bad.”

Percy groaned and let his hands settle over Jason’s hips, watching Jason’s cock swing wildly with their fucking.

“Can you come while doing this?” he asked and Jason replied with a loud moan.

“I think so.”

“Do it.”

After being given the order, Jason sank home harder with each thrust, knocking small little moans and whimpers from his own mouth, nails scraping into the skin on Percy’s stomach as his other hand furiously jerked himself.

“Jason, do you love me?”

“I do, Percy. I love you.”

“Tell me you love me.”

Jason let the words fall, loud and earnest, heaping praise on Percy’s looks and loyalty, his eyes finally returning from staring off into the distance to focus on Percy’s eyes, all the while, sliding harder and deeper onto Percy’s cock. Then, with a loud moan of Percy’s name, he was coming, eyes rolling back. Percy didn’t see him shoot, however. The contractions inside Jason had him slamming his eyes shut, his own orgasm sweeping through him with white hot pleasure. His hips bucked wildly up into Jason, forcing small little noises from Jason’s mouth.

He didn’t open his eyes for a while, just listening to their panting, savoring the weight of Jason still sitting obediently in place, his hot come cooling across  Percy’s chest. This was the last peaceful moment he’d have with Jason. As soon as whatever magic wore off, and Jason realized what Percy had done...

He wished he’d taken his chances without doing this. He wished he’d stopped when he found out about Jason’s secret troubles with Piper and guilty fantasies about Percy.

He wished it didn’t have to end like this.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Jason woke slowly, groggy and stiff and somewhat dehydrated. He ran a tongue around his mouth to try to wetten it a bit. Then he realized how sore he really was. And  _ where  _ he was sore. He sat up in bed, looking down at himself and seeing all bare skin and a messy dick. But it was the physical sensations that really gave away what had happened- the inside of his thighs and the cleft of his ass all sticky, the rim of his ass stinging and a deep hurt in the pit of his belly. He curled up further to examine himself.

Smeared come. What looked like a bit of blood mixed in.

There was a mess on the sheets under him.

And next to him, still sleeping soundly, Percy.

He reached out a hand to shake his friend.

“Perce!”

Percy groaned and rolled over towards him, cracking an eye open, then blinking, sitting up.

“Percy, I can’t remember anything! What happened?” He gestured to the state of his thighs. “Why did-”

Percy jerked and looked over Jason’s body in alarm.

“What-”

“Percy, why did we-” he gestured again, confused and hurt.

Percy wasn’t saying anything, his eyes wild as he kept searching Jason’s body, his mouth working uselessly.

Finally, he met Jason’s eyes.

“The flute, it...”

Jason froze.

The flute. Percy had started to play it. It was a nice melody. And then… then nothing.

“The flute made us do it,” he whispered aloud. “Oh, god.”

He pressed a hand to his mouth, embarrassed suddenly to realize that he’d been overcome by some magic to have sex with his best friend. And after he’d tried so hard to return their friendship to normal…

He turned to Percy, suddenly heartbroken.

“Oh,  _ Percy _ . I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This was probably the last thing you needed after Nemesis.”

Percy was staring at him in shock and Jason’s heart wrenched in his chest even worse than last time. At least-

At least he was the one who had bottomed. He couldn’t imagine Percy having to deal with the hurt in his heart in addition to the ache of mistreatment and violation that Jason had between his legs.

Then, in a moment of madness, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Percy’s.

Percy jerked away as if scalded.

“What did you do that for?”

“I’m so sorry, Percy.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. I’ve been so cruel to you since Nemesis-” and then he couldn’t stop himself and came clean. “But the truth is- I- I’ve actually been thinking about you a lot since then. I thought it would stop but it didn’t. Every time it happens, I distract myself and think about Piper instead, but- but I can’t seem to accept her touches.”

Percy looked shellshocked.

“Jason, I- I don’t need your pity. Or deserve it. You- you’re hurt. There’s blood. You don’t need to-”

Jason kissed him again, rolling closer and pressing tighter. 

“Percy. I’m serious. I want you to forgive yourself. It’s not fair to you what the flute made you do. What Nemesis made you do. So I’m going to treat you fairly. I’ll be honest about it and say that I’m curious about being with you. Enough to give it a try. Please, Percy. Please don’t think I’m pitying you. I-” he broke off, and gestured to himself, the bruises on his hips, the messy streaks, and continued in a broken voice, hot tears rolling down his face. “I need this just as much as you do right now.”

He wasn’t expecting the face pressed to his chest or the bitter sobs that followed, but he held Percy and let himself cry too.

Somehow, whatever happened, they had each other, and they would get through, with love and loyalty.


End file.
